


Wings

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: Your relationship with Cas was starting to become deeper, more real, the more time you two spent together, and even apart. You loved your angel with every cell in your body, but you didn’t know if he felt the same way, until he showed you. Things became more real for you as you saw a worried stricken Cas after a hunt that left you injured.





	Wings

The bunker’s lights slightly buzzed overhead as you sat with Sam in the library. You nonchalantly read through a magazine, barely focusing on it, while Sam looked for another case on his laptop. You worried about Dean and Cas. Especially Cas.

Dean and Cas had left for a couple days to help some other angels with who knows what. Dean didn’t even know what he was walking into when he left, he just followed his best friend. You knew that they both could handle themselves but, it still made your stomach feel heavy and empty at the same time.

You worried about both the men you loved but loved in different ways. Dean was the brother you never had, Sam as well, they were family. Castiel though? You loved Cas in ways that you had never thought were even possible. Just seeing the angel made any day 10 times better than before. You felt safe and at home when he was by your side, no matter where you were.

You met the Winchester’s and Cas a year ago when you ran into each other on a particularly nasty hunt. Wendigo’s had started to move out of the forests and into a small town, starved. They tore the town apart. You had gotten caught up fighting one while another had snuck up behind you. You couldn’t reach your small homemade flamethrower quick enough to gank the bastards before they started throwing you around. Luckily, before they tried feeding on you, the Winchester’s busted through the door, saving you.

You had felt annoyed and embarrassed at the time because you never needed saving before then, it made you seem like a weak hunter. The boys had known better though, they had heard stories about you just like you had heard stories about them. You were pretty banged up from the fight so, the Winchester’s had taken you in to let you recuperate. At the time, they didn’t tell you that Castiel was an Angel. You just thought he was some thick-headed hunter who didn’t have a sense of humor and had an awfully weird hunting outfit.

You had known about angels from lore and stories but, you had never seen one in person.

The short amount of time it took for you to get better, the boys had found another case and you decided to tag along in case they needed anything, subsequently leaving afterwards.

You never left.

You found out about Cas about two months into staying with the boys. He intrigued you, this new creature that you hadn’t experienced before. You were always with him, asking questions, laughing at his lack of understanding things humans do, and eventually liking him. It took awhile for you both to realize you had feelings for each other until about five months ago.

The last month you had realized how deep your feelings really were for him, but you hadn’t said it aloud yet. You didn’t know if he felt the same way.

Finally bored with the magazine you had barely glanced at, you spoke softly to Sam, “Do you have any idea when they’ll be back?”

Sam looked up at you as the bunkers door opened. You heard two sets of feet walking across the iron walkway and trudge down the steps. You jumped out of the chair, dropping your magazine to the floor as you saw the angel, your angel. You wrapped your arms around him tightly and breathed in his familiar honey and mint scent that you had missed. “I’m glad your back,” you said into the crook of his neck, muffling your voice.

His arms wrapped around you as he kissed the top of your head and chuckled, “I missed you too.”

You could hear Dean scoff behind you, “Yeah, I’m back too Y/N.”

You let go of Cas and turned towards Dean, hugging him quickly, “You know I’m glad to see you too Deano,” you punched his shoulder lightly, causing him to laugh.

The three of you walked back into the library to meet Sam who was still sitting in front of his laptop. “Have you found anything Sammy,” Dean said as he walked to look over his brother’s shoulder.

Sam sighed, “Uh, yeah actually.” He paused and scanned through an article one last time, “So, it looks like fathers of wealthy families all of a sudden go berserk and start killing their families. Then they kill themselves.” Sam sat back in the chair and looked at everyone, “One of the families had a survivor.”

You all sat there in silence, piecing together what little of the puzzle you had, you were the first to speak, “Okay. So, when do we want to head out?”

The boys focused on you and then looked at each other. Dean sighed, “I guess bright and early tomorrow morning. I need to sleep in my bed for at least one night,” he chuckled and rubbed his eyes. “I’m going to head to bed. I’ll see you all in the morning.”

You watched Dean as he groggily trudged off to his room, damn whatever he did with Cas tired him out. Sam quickly followed behind Dean, exchanging quiet good nights. Only you and Cas were left in the library.

You looked at Cas and smiled, “So,” you turned your grin into a seductive smirk as you stood in front of him with your hands wandering along his thighs, “what do you want to do tonight?”

From the smirk that played along Cas’ lips, you knew he knew what you meant, but he played it off, “I was planning on doing some research to be prepared for the hunt. You guys need sleep, I don’t.”

A small growl escaped your lips, protesting what Cas had jokingly suggested. You pulled him towards you by his tie and kissed him longingly. You melted into each other, kissing hungrily, small nibbles and love bites brushed a crossed both of your lips and necks. You broke the kiss, panting, “Looks like your plans are going to change Angel.”

He let out a small laugh, “I guess they are.”

You dragged him playfully by his tie out of the library and down the hall, stealing kisses and longing touches before you made it to your bedroom.

As soon as your door was shut, Cas picked you up and pushed your back against the door. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist, and your arms around his neck as he began to kiss you, hard. His lips left yours, causing a small whimper to rise out of your throat. His lips trailed along your chin, down your neck, hitting that sweet spot where your neck met your shoulder, making you shudder. You let out a small moan as he continued down towards your breasts.

You hadn’t noticed that he was using his grace to support you until his hands ripped your shirt over your head. His lips trailed along the top of your breasts that were sticking out above your black lace bra. A low growl crept out of his throat at the sight of your bra, soaking your matching panties at the animalistic sound. You had purposely put the set on this morning, knowing it was his favorite. It accentuated your breasts in all the right ways that could drive the Angel mad, especially after spending days apart.

His hands slid around your back, unhooking your bra expertly and carefully so he didn’t ruin his favorite set on you. You helped him slide your bra down your arms, so your top half was completely naked and exposed to him. He wasted no time to connect his mouth with your breasts. His tongue flicked over one sensitive bud as his fingers tugged at the other. Small moans began to escape your mouth, your hands pulled through his hair, as he switched breasts.

He kissed down your stomach, his grace keeping you upright, he pulled off your jeans and ran his hands along your bare legs. He knelt down, placing your legs over his shoulders. His cobalt blue eyes met your Y/E/C ones as he started to lick at your clothed core. Moans escaped your mouth as his tongue lightly flicked over the sensitive nub in between your legs.

He pulled off your black lace panties, but instead of continuing what he was before, he stood up, wrapping his arms around you and releasing you from his grace, walking you over to the bed. He gently set you down, kissing your lips softly before he started stripping from his clothes.

You watched the angel, concern slightly crossed his face, “What’s wrong Cas?”

His breathing hitched as he knelt at the end of the bed now naked, “I want to show you something Y/N.” He looked down towards the floor and then back at you, trying to decide on what to say, “This is something that’s very,” he paused, “special.”

You placed your hands on his face, trying to ensure him that everything was going to be okay, “Okay Cas.” You placed a small kiss on his lips, watching, waiting for what he was going to show you.

He sighed, laid his head into your left hand and placed his hand over yours. His eyes locked onto yours as he suddenly gathered courage, “Y/N, I want to show you my wings.”

Softly you said, “Haven’t I seen your wings before?”

He sighed, “That was only a shadow. I want you to see my real wings.” He looked down at the floor, “Is that okay?”

You pulled at his face to look at you, “Of course it is Cas,” you placed a kiss on his lips, giving him further encouragement.

He looked into your eyes, you gave him further, silent, permission. He closed his eyes as his wings unfurled behind him.

You gasped at his long wings, the black feathers with an iridescent sheen were absolutely breath taking, especially on the angel they were attached to. Mesmerized, you laid your hands on the base of his wings, “Cas.” You looked at him, shyness a crossed his face, “They’re beautiful.”

You continued to run your hands along his wings, kneading, as he leaned into you, kissing your bare chest and groaning, “That feels good Y/N.”

A smile spread a crossed your lips at this new pleasure for your angel. You removed one of your hands to pull Cas up to your face. Your lips met his, hungry and longing. Your left hand was in his wings while your right was tangled in his hair as he picked you up from the end of the bed and laid you down, never breaking the kiss.

The heat built up quickly again in your core as Cas groaned against your lips. His hands wandered down your body and slid in between your slick folds. He rubbed light circles along your clit, eliciting moans from you. You could feel his hard member, twitching against your leg. He wanted you as much as you wanted him.

“Cas.” You panted slightly as his circles along your clit grew more intense, “Cas. Please,” you moaned, “I want you.”

Quickly, Cas removed his fingers and wiped them on the tip of his cock. You watched him line himself up with your entrance and enter you, slowly. Once he fully entered you, he paused, letting you both get accustomed to the overwhelming sensations you both had felt.

He kissed along the top of your breasts, up your neck, along your chin, ending with your mouth before he started a slow, rhythmic pace. You both groaned, getting the friction you both craved.

You kissed passionately, hands tangled in wings and hair as you both started to work up towards your climaxes. A mixture of soft moans, groans, and the soft slapping of skin on skin filled the air of your bedroom.

“Cas,” you moaned as the heat building in your stomach was getting to be too much. You were close. Your muscles started to clench around Cas as his thrusts started to waver. Before you knew it, your orgasm hit you like a freight train. Your vision turned white behind closed lids as Cas’ name passed through your lips like a prayer.

He worked you through your high before he succumbed to his, “Oh Y/N,” he groaned loudly as his thrusts faltered. You could feel him fill you full of his angelic seed as his fell against your chest.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the top of his head as his wings laid a crossed the both of you.

You smiled, letting the bliss from the moments with your angel wash over you.

Cas slipped out of you, wrapping his arms around you, and flipping both of you around so he was laying with his back on the bed and you were on top. His wings wrapped lightly around you as he stroked your hair and sighed.

You couldn’t stop yourself as your emotions washed over you and “I love you Cas,” slipped from your lips. You froze slightly, trying not to seem like you were in distress to him.

He pulled your head up, his cobalt blue eyes burning, “I love you too Y/N. I have for some time now” His lips crashed into yours as your heart seemingly exploded. He stroked your face, “That’s why I wanted to show you my wings.”

You placed a small kiss on his lips, “I’m glad you did.” 

You both laid there in silence, Cas rubbing your back and you his arm. You were overwhelmed with the amount of love you felt for him, but also the quickly growing exhaustion through your body. Cas’ wings were warm and laid a nice amount of weight on you to make you tired.

You snuggled deeper into his chest as your eyes grew heavy. He placed a small kiss on the top of your head and whispered, “I love you,” before your exhaustion betrayed you, closing your eyes.

***

Cas was still laying below you, but your comforter had replaced his wings. “Good morning beautiful,” he whispered as his arms tightened around you.

You stretched your neck to kiss him, he leaned down to meet your lips, “Good morning handsome.” You laid your head into the crook of his neck just breathing in his honey and mint scent, “Are the boys up yet?”

“Yes. They came in a moment ago to wake you up but I told them I would take care of it.” He looked down towards you, “You were so peaceful, I didn’t have the heart to wake you up. I was going to let you sleep as long as I could so,” he looked towards your desk chair, “I packed your bags for you.”

You looked over at your chair and smiled, both of your duffle’s were packed, one for clothes, the other for weapons, “Thank you.” You reluctantly escaped Cas’ embrace and crawled out of bed, “I should probably get ready though. We don’t need the boys to get cranky.”

Cas chuckled, “Yes. It’s bad enough it’s early in the morning for Dean.”

You both dressed quickly, Cas grabbed your bags, and you both walked out of your bedroom through the bunker to find the boys.

***

The car ride was long but snuggling against Cas made it worth it. Along the way, you and Sam pieced together more details of the hunt. It was one demon, based on traces of sulfur left at the scenes, targeting the families involved with a new building development in town. Why? We didn’t exactly know, we could only guess. Either way, it needed to be stopped and people needed to be saved.

The first day you all were in town, you interviewed neighbors, close friends, coworkers, practically everyone and their mother, but they didn’t give you any more information that you didn’t already know.

There was one interview though that pulled at your heart strings. The survivor.

A teen girl, no more than 15 was sitting in the hospital bed looking out the window as you all approached her room. She looked so fragile and small, you felt if you laid a hand on her to comfort her, she would break under the soft touch. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was a little wild as she turned towards you as you all entered her room.

You were the first to speak, softly you said, “Hi Morgan.” You gestured over your shoulder towards Dean, Sam, and Cas, “These are my colleagues Dean, Sam, and Cas.” She looked at you, and then the towering men behind you, eyes wide. You softly smiled and walked towards her bed, being careful as you sat at her feet, “We wanted to talk to you about what happened.”

You could see tears start to well in her eyes as she raspily spoke, “I already talked to the police.”

You sighed and laid a hand gently on the bottom of her leg, “I know. But, we need to hear your story one more time.” You smiled softly, “I know you don’t want to go through this again. Its tough. Just take your time and talk to us at whatever pace you want, okay?”

Dean came around the other side of the bed and smiled down at Morgan, “We aren’t here to push you into telling us your story. It will just help us out if we can hear it from you.”

A shaky smile crossed her face as a tear fell down her cheek, you could tell she was reliving the horrors of her life for the last 48 hours. She had lost everyone. She was alone, scared, and didn’t know what was going to happen now. She sighed and began, “My dad. He was acting strange for awhile. He was always a calm, gentle man, but a couple days before he,” she paused, swallowing back tears,” did what he did, he became really erratic and angry. It was like it wasn’t my dad anymore, something took over.”

You all exchanged quick glances at each other before Morgan continued, “That day, we had gotten into an argument,” her voice broke as she started crying harder, “he was mad because I was leaving to go to my friend Anna’s big end of the school year party that she had planned for months.” Her hands haphazardly wiped away the tears staining her cheeks, “I was going to go no matter what he said. Bu-But,” A small sob escaped her throat. You inched closer to her on the bed and rubbed her arms, trying to comfort her.

She smiled towards you, silently thanking you, “Before I was supposed to leave he just lost it. He went after my mom and my sister,” she paused as she looked down at the hospital bed and took in a deep breath, “and killed them.” She sighed and picked at her nails, “He came after me, hit me, but then stopped suddenly. I remember some sort of smoke pouring out of his mouth as he stabbed himself in the stomach.”

She looked up at you and whispered, “I don’t know why he didn’t kill me.”

Tears were quickly streaming down her face, she was shaking as sobs escaped from her throat. You gave quick looks to the boys, they nodded and left you alone with Morgan. You sat beside her, wrapping your arms around her. She sobbed into your neck and gripped around you tightly, trying to calm herself down. You rubbed her back softly and murmured, “I don’t know either honey. I’m sorry this happened to you Morgan.”

You eventually calmed Morgan down, gave her your number if she ever needed anything, and joined the boys in the hospital hallway. You ran your hands through your hair as you walked past the boys out to the parking lot, “Well, that just strengthened everything we thought about this case.”

Cas wrapped an arm around your waist, trying to comfort you, as Sam and Dean stood around the impala, “Now we just have to wait and hope we can get to the next family in time,” Sam said.

There was one family left that was unaffected, the Mason’s. The father was the head of new development and becoming increasingly weirder the more his business associates and friends were being killed. He knew he was next. He just didn’t know when.

***

You threw your fast food bag on the motel table before you shrugged out of your polyester suit jacket, “Well. Looks like this is going to be a quick hunt boys.”

You plopped into a chair at the table when Dean scoffed, “Yeah. For once.”

You kicked off your heels and cracked your toes, sighing in relief. You loved your job, but you hated when you had to get all dressed up. Heels were not your friend. You grabbed at your fast food bag and looked towards Sam and Dean, “So, we’re going to watch the family. The father has been acting weird for awhile, so we don’t know if he is possessed yet or not.” You bit into your burger, “But, I assume that he is based on what Morgan had said.”

The boys joined you at the table, gathering their own food and nodded their heads. Dean looked towards you, “Yeah. I think he is too.” Dean paused, taking a large bite of his burger and chewing for a bit, “What I don’t understand is why the son of a bitch left someone alive.”

You all shrugged, that was the one part of this case that didn’t make sense. Demons never leave survivors. What was different about this case?

You all threw around different theories on where this case could end up, nothing seemed to fit exactly though. A pit started to form in your stomach, you had a bad feeling about this hunt.

You didn’t tell the boys though.

***

The four of you sat in the impala, outside of the Mason’s house.

Watching.

Waiting.

The last two hours were pretty boring. You watched the family perform daily mundane tasks, going about their lives. It didn’t seem like anyone was possessed.

That should have been your hint though. The father wasn’t panicked, he was calm, smiling, kissing his wife here and there. He seemed normal.

Everything was fine until you heard a blood curdling scream. You all jumped out of the impala, running towards the house. Dean kicked down the front door and you all quickly filed inside. The father, eyes black, grinned at the top of the stairs in the foyer, “Ah. The Winchester gang.” His hands were wrapped around ‘his’ wife, a knife at her throat as he continued, “I’m glad you all could join us.”

Mrs. Mason was sobbing, as her hands tried pulling her husbands arm away from her throat but failed. He just pressed the knife closer to her throat, touching her skin but not cutting her. You shot worried glances at her, hoping she wouldn’t do anything drastic as you could hear the kids giggling in another room in the house. You quickly jumped into action, running from the foyer to gather the kids.

The boys looked at you, confused as you met them in the kitchen. You smiled and talked to them softly, “Hey guys. I’m a friend of your Mom and Dad’s. Mommy and Daddy need me to watch you for a moment while they do some adult things.”

You picked up both children and walked out the back door without letting them adjust to this new stranger whisking them away from their home. You didn’t have time for pleasantries. You needed to minimize the risk of this demon killing everyone in his path.

As you were about to make it to the impala, a woman stopped you on the sidewalk, “Excuse me? Miss?”

Reluctantly, you turned towards the stranger, only realizing it was a couple, the man spoke up, “What are you doing with the Mason kids?”

You smiled, “I’m watching them for Mr. and Mrs. Mason.” You slid the kids into the back seat of the impala and turned back towards the couple, “They needed to run around and do some errands, so I offered to take the kids to the park and play.”

You started towards the driver’s seat of the impala as the woman’s voice became dark, “No you’re not.”

You looked up towards the couple, eyes black and twisted smiles on their faces. They rushed you and pinned you to the car before you had enough time to react. Fucking demons. You should have known.

You fought. Hard.

Heads butted against noses, arms were twisted, yells and growls filled the air as the three of you slashed at each other. You killed both demons but got hurt in the process. Your side was cut, bleeding steadily, your lip busted open, and your eye was already swelling shut.

You knew the boys were afraid in the back seat of the impala, but you didn’t attempt to move towards them. You didn’t need to freak them out anymore than they were.

You sat for what seemed like forever, but in reality, it was only minutes, before Cas came out to the impala, panting slightly. He took in your appearance, worry furrowed along his brow, “Y/N? Are you okay?”

You smiled and pointed towards the trunk of the impala, “Better than they are.”

He sighed, “Sam and Dean killed the demon.” He looked towards the back seat of the impala, “But they couldn’t save the father. The demon, he was,” he paused, “sneaky.”

You nodded, understanding the kids had lost their father, but they at least still had their mother. It was a small victory, but not the one you were hoping for. You walked towards the back door of the impala, opening it slowly. You looked in towards the boys and softly spoke, “You boys ready to go see your Mommy?”

They were scared, but eager, especially when they could hear their mother come out of the house and call for them. You stayed at the impala and watched the kids reunite with their mother. You watched her as she hugged her boys, smiling at Sam and Dean, thanking them.

Sam and Dean had quickly cleaned up the mess in their home, so they could somewhat get back to a regular life. When they met you at the impala, eyes wide, you smirked, “While the three of you were dealing with one, I was dealing with kids,” you shrugged towards the trunk, “and two of those black-eyed bastards.”

The boys laughed, but Cas wasn’t as amused. You shrugged it off for the moment, not wanting to fight with Cas in front of the Winchester’s.

You all got into the impala, but Cas sat up front, so Sam could patch you up in the back. You never wanted Cas to heal you. You felt like it was a waste, and it always frustrated him, but he understood. You were stubborn when it came to some things, and he wasn’t going to try and change that. He loved it in a strange way.

You fell asleep in the back on the way home and never noticed when the car had stopped, and your angel was in the backseat with you.

***

When you got back to the bunker, Cas had helped you out of the car and towards your room. You were starting to feel your battle wounds, especially your side. He helped you out of your clothes as you hissed at your side, stretching the wrong way.

He hovered around you in the bathroom while you showered dirt and blood off your body asking if you were okay often. Once you were dried off, he helped you slip a t-shirt and underwear on before he gingerly picked you up and placed you on the bed.

He sighed at the bruises that were forming along your body, running his hands along them, “I wish you would let me heal you.”

You watched his hand trace the bruises on your body, “You know I don’t like that Cas. You may need that grace for someone who actually needs it.” His eyes shot up at you, burning with frustration, you smiled, “I’m fine Cas. Really. I will heal.”

He rolled his eyes and smiled slightly before his face fell, “Why didn’t you ask for help?”

You shrugged against the sheets, “I didn’t need to. I was fine. I can handle myself.”

He grabbed your hands, “I know you can. But, you still could have asked so this,” he gestured along your body with his eyes, “wouldn’t have happened.”

You giggled, “Cas. It’s fine. Besides, you and I both know that the Winchester’s need you while hunting more than me.” You winked to lighten the mood and whispered, “They can’t handle situations like I can.”

Cas chuckled, “I suppose that’s true.” His cobalt eyes burned through you again, “But still. You could have asked. I don’t want to see you hurt,” tears started to form in his eyes, “or worse.”

You quickly sat up, ignoring the pain in your side, to hug Cas. You had never seen him like this before. He loved you just as much as you loved him. His voice, muffled by your shoulder and hair, broke as he spoke, “I don’t want to lose you Y/N. I can’t. My very existence revolves around you now.”

Tears silently fell down your cheeks as you rubbed his back, “I love you Castiel.”

He sighed into your neck, “I love you too Y/N.”


End file.
